Interacting with the Interface
by V.Evergreen
Summary: When Amy trys to help the Doctor fix a glitch in the Tardis she ends up activating the Interface; the Tardis help program.However things get difficult to manage when faces from the past come back, especially when they don't want to go. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Interacting with the Interface.

Peaceful days within the Tardis where almost unheard of. Rare where the days that could be spent exploring the vast and random disarray of rooms that awaited it the corridors of the time machine or simply sitting down and enjoying the peace. Today was one of those golden days, the days where Amy could simply catch her breath and watch the world pass her by.

And then, all too soon, the peace was shattered by a loud chorus of bangs coming from the control console and a shout of surprise from the Doctor.

"Doctor?" Amy called out, slightly worried that this last series of bangs was much louder than the previous ones that had been occurring all day and had been accompanied by billowing smoke being issued by one of the nearby panels.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" replied the Doctor hastily " just a glitch is all" Amy had to refrain from rolling her eyes at hearing this, this same glitch was the reason that so far today nobody had set foot outside of the Tardis, not that Amy and Rory minded but the Doctor tended to become slightly…unmanageable when trapped inside.

"Anything I can help with? You know like, finding the manual for this thing or something?" Amy asked looking for anything that might indicate a manual " 'cause you know, you've been down there for most of the day and nothing seems to be any closer to working." she said while looking down through the clear glass of the floor to see the Doctor trying diligently to fuse together two wires that seemed to be sparking more than was probably healthy.

"Well, you see…I don't…" the Doctor sighed and looked up at her before mumbling something unintelligible.

"Speak up, I can't hear you." said Amy as she bounded down the stairs to be at the same level as him. The Doctor looked up her with a slightly guilty look upon his face,

" Well, I _did_ have a manual for the Tardis but, well the thing of it is see, we had a slight disagreement.."

"You had a disagreement?" asked Amy disbelievingly.

"Ah, actually it turned out the manual was wrong, so I … threw it out" replied the Doctor, his eyes cast down at the floor.

"Great, so no instructions. Have you tried turning it on and off again?" asked Amy unaware of the look of amusement that was creeping into the man's eyes "You could try kicking it, always worked with my old Tv. Oh I don't know" she said defensively catching the smile that was beginning to form on the Doctor's face " You must have some sort of built in help program or something-" Amy broke her rant after seeing the suddenly hopeful look on the timelords face. "Doctor?" she asked hesitantly and was surprised when he jumped up from he floor where he was crouching and ran around to the other side of the space they were in and began fusing and splicing wires at a impossible speed.

"Amy I need you to go back up on deck and ask for the voice interface, it should work, hang on a sec" the Doctor broke off as he retrieved his sonic screwdriver from his pocket, used it and looked at the reading it displayed "yep, ask for the voice interface and tell it to run a diagnostic"

"Right got it" said Amy before turning to walk back up the stairs " hang on," she said pausing at the bottom of the stairs and looking back around at the Doctor with a confused look on her face " What is it? The voice interface, I mean?"

"Oh, just a help program" replied the Doctor without looking up from the wire in his hands that he was frowning at " should be able to tell us what's actually wrong" he said looking up with a smile as he watched Amy accept his words and bound up the stairs.

Standing by the console Amy looked around, where was she supposed to ask for the program? When she saw nothing that looked like it might give her any help she spun around to face the console.

"Okay… I need to use the voice interface" she said addressing the console and feeling extremely stupid as nothing happened. After a few seconds jut as she was going to go back down the stairs and ask the Doctor an image flickered to life in front of her.

It was the Doctor.

….

A/N- Why hello! If you like this chapter either review or message me, and I am willing to take requests. This story will be a chapter a day until finished, so please enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

"_Okay… I need to use the voice interface" she said addressing the console and feeling extremely stupid as nothing happened. After a few seconds jut as she was going to go back down the stairs and ask the Doctor an image flickered to life in front of her._

_It was the Doctor._

I mean, it _was_ the Doctor she thought as she circled around him inspecting him, there was no mistaking the face, smile, hair or even the stupid bowtie he always insisted on wearing but at the same time she knew that he wasn't really real; she could see his form flicker slightly and she could also see the through him to the console behind him sort of like a hologram. And then he spoke.

"Voice interface activated" it said and Amy noticed that it's voice was slightly off as well, it had a tinny quality to it, " how may I help you?" enquired the Interface. Amy was just about to stop her gawking at the figure standing in front of her, it didn't seem to be inclined to hurry her for a response, when the Doctor, the real one Amy had to remind herself, popped up from the stairs and hurried over.

"Ah Interface! Run a diagnostic on all Tardis systems," said the Doctor to his replica "and collate the findings, how long will that take?

"Diagnostic has commenced and will run for a duration of 12 minutes" came the monotone reply." It was then that Amy had decided to speak up,

"Uh, Doctor?

"Yes Pond?" came the Doctors easy reply as he turned to face her.

"Why does your help program look_ exactly_ like you?" Amy asked determined to learn more about the Tardis and how it works. The Doctor looked slightly surprised at her question but smiled anyway,

" Well I 'spose it had to look like someone, so it just chose the best looking face and copied it" commented the Doctor lightly turning to look at his copy and then back at Amy who was trying very hard to keep a straight face but failing miserably. Under her sarcastic look he backtracked " Well it could have something to do with the fact that the Tardis likes me" he admitted sheepishly.

"What so you mean if the Tardis likes you then it uses your face as a hologram? Am I on there?" Amy asked trying not to sound too hopeful.

"The Tardis is a living being Amy, so if it becomes attached to anyone then yes, it saves your form, but that doesn't mean it talks or is any of these people, you see, it doesn't have a personality, it's a bit like… it's a bit like the paperclip off of Microsoft," he said seeing her perplexed look and continued " and yes you are saved, the Tardis likes you" he said with a sad look as he remembered the last time he had seen the hologram Amy. The day he had been poisoned by River. He couldn't help but laugh though as he saw Amy's face light up as he told her that the Tardis liked her.

"So, how may people are saved then?" was Amy's next question

"Not a clue," said the Doctor " probably most people that I've let on the Tardis, and probably some I haven't yet." the Doctor muttered this last part as he wondered who the Tardis had actually saved "Anyway" he said clapping his hands together and casting a glance at the Interface "now the diagnostic's sorted-"

"Hang on," said Amy interrupting the Doctor in the middle of his sentence "so, you look identical but you don't act the same?"

"The Interface is just a computer program, a clever one, but still a program" explained the Doctor

"Hard to wrap my head around." admitted Amy " I mean he even has your _bowtie_!" she said giving a small snort of laughter.

"Hey!" came the indignant reply "Bowties are cool!" Amy turned to look at the Doctor to give him the usual eye roll that was practically guaranteed when she heard those words but to her surprise he was looking back at her equally shocked and as if they had practised it they both turned their heads to face the Interface. An Interface who was standing there as if he had never said a word to anyone.

….

A/N- Second chapter of the day but from now on a chapter a day until the end, thank you to everyone who story alerted… may have made my day!- VE


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey!" came the indignant reply "Bowties are cool!" Amy turned to look at the Doctor to give him the usual eye roll that was practically guaranteed when she heard those words but to her surprise he was looking back at her equally shocked and as if they had practised they both turned their to face the Interface. An Interface who was standing there as if he had never said a word to anyone._

" I thought you said they didn't have a personality" asked Amy in a hushed voice.

" Well… normally they don't," said the Doctor in an equally quiet voice " but maybe this one just picked up a little bit of…me" he turned to look at the Interface and asked in his normal voice "Who am I speaking to?" Amy gave him a funny look when he asked this particular question but was reassured when he gave her a quick smile.

"I am the Tardis voice interface" came the steady and unemotional voice from the Interface " systems check has been running for 3 minutes and counting"

"Ah, I see. It still doesn't have a personality, but if you provoke it enough it might act like the actual person for a few seconds" said the Doctor knowledgably before turning around to face a red-faced Amy who was trying to stifle her laughs, "What's so funny?" he asked her almost defensively.

"All I had to do to provoke the Interface of you was insult your bowtie!" laughed Amy as she clutched onto the surrounding railings for some support as she continued to laugh.

"Yeah well-" the Doctor began defensively before being cut off by a almighty bang from the floor below which made both him and Amy look down to see what the problem was and were greeted with the view of a small electrical fire from which was billowing a disproportionately large amount of black smoke.

Amy just had time to register the look of shock that crossed the man's face before he fled to the other side of the console and rattled around in one of the floor cabinets before producing a fire extinguisher with which he raced to the stairs and sprinted down them taking them three at a time until he reached the fire and completely smothered it until it died down to nothing.

Leaning forward to inspect the damage he saw something that made his face frown as he looked up to see Amy looking down at him,

" I need to stay and hold this together until the Interface can tell us what's gone wrong" the Doctor called up to Amy

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" asked Amy with a glance over her shoulder at the Interface that was standing there impassively.

" Oh,…um, keep the Interface company!" he shouted back up and then turned back to the switchboards and therefore not seeing the annoyed look that Amy was shooting at his back; she hated feeling useless. As if feeling her discontent he turned around and sighed " Have a look through the memory files, see if you can find yourself, that might keep you occupied for a bit" he grumbled good naturedly but was heartened when he saw her flash him a big grin at him before a thought struck him "You might have to trawl through quite few images!" he called up after Amy but he wasn't sure if she heard.

Amy stood straight ahead of the Interface and stared it straight in the eyes.

It stared back.

She sighed and lowered her gaze slightly while wondering how she was going to get it to change before she had a thought. She looked up and met its eyes again but this time her own eyes held a calculating look, if it was a voice interface shouldn't she just be able to ask it to change?

"Interface can you …change into the next person in the memory files" Amy asked slightly unsure of how to phrase the question and to her relief she saw the form of the doctor flicker and change. The Interface now took the look of a young women with blonde hair and brown eyes. Amy stared at her, she knew the Doctor had travelled with other people before her and Rory but she had never heard him mention anyone that fitted her description before and it saddened her to know that something had probably happened to stop the mystery women being with the Doctor; she knew that she wouldn't give it up for anything. Taking the next big leap she opened her mouth and spoke,

"So who are you then?" Amy asked a little timidly, for she had never met the woman before and it felt a little strange to be talking to a computer program that was using her image. The Interface turned it's attention to Amy ,

"I am the Interface, systems diagnostic has been enabled for 5 minutes and counting" came the reply, Amy noticed its voice had changed and, although it still had unmistakable non-human voice, it had taken on a slight cockney accent.

"Yeah okay, I get that!" said Amy impatiently waving her hand " but who do you look like at the moment?"

"I am currently occupying the form of Rose Marion Tyler" came the quiet reply.

…

A/N- a massive thank you to those who reviewed, favoured or story alerted it, made me smile!-VE


	4. Chapter 4

"Yeah okay, I get that!" said Amy impatiently waving her hand " but who do you look like at the moment?"

"I am currently occupying the form of Rose Marion Tyler" came the quiet reply.

Amy frowned at the thoughts running through her head. If this girl was close enough to both the Doctor and the Tardis to be saved then why had he never mentioned her before? Did he really just forget about the people who had once meant the world to him? Unable to continue looking at the image in front of her she spoke to the Interface once again,

"Interface show me the next image" she requested with her voice slightly thicker than usual. As she looked the next image flickered into being in front her very eyes the same torrent of questions began to swirl around her head as she took in the scene before her. The woman who was now looking at her with polite indifference was the complete opposite Rose, whereas Rose had had fair skin and blonde hair the women in front of her now sported dark skin and black hair that had been clipped at the back of her head so that her hair could be seen over the top of her head. This unknown person was clad in a dark red leather jacket and a pair of tight skinny jeans and altogether looked slightly older than \Rose.

Almost afraid to ask Amy began her questioning "Interface who do you look like now?"

The answer came almost immediately in a softer musical voice " I am now displaying the form of Dr. Martha Jones" Amy couldn't help but smile when she heard the title, she bet that this one would've given the Doctor a run for his money. To make things slightly better she had heard the Doctor mention Martha, even if only briefly, but it was proof the Doctor hadn't forgotten about her. Resoling to find hr own copy she kept on flicking through the display of faces from the past.

" Show me the next one Interface"

A slightly older ginger women came into focus.

"Next."

A woman with platinum blonde hair (with a slightly fake look) and similar features to the one called Rose materialized.

"Next."

Next to appear was a women of older years with flattering shoulder length hair and a young looking face despite the many laughter lines.

"Next."

The next person to take their place in front of her made her pause in her hunt through the forms. For one, he was the first man to appear to hear but he was also dressed the most strangely with a WWII trench coat that swept around his feet but a high-tech looking gadget strapped around his wrist as well as an earpiece that seemed to wrap around his ear. Unable to stifle her curiosity for any longer she opened her mouth to ask the first and most basic question when she was beaten to the punch by the hologram whose benign expression had suddenly turned into a engaging smile,

"Captain Jack Harkness, and _who _are you?"

…

A/N- so sorry that this chapter is so short, promise to make the next one longer, thank you to all those favoured, reviewed or alerted ( reviews are my favourite!) and have you guessed who the next one after Jack will be yet?-VE


	5. Chapter 5

_Unable to stifle her curiosity for any longer she opened her mouth to ask the first and most basic question when she was beaten to the punch by the hologram whose benign expression had suddenly turned into a engaging smile,_

"_Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?" _

Amy looked up at him, his eyes trained on hers, and she noticed that under the metallic voice of the Interface she could hear a strong American accent, she wondered if- …her ponderings were interrupted by the Doctor who had popped up from the stairs with his hair sticking up in all directions and a black smudge of soot running across his forehead,

"Stop it!" the Doctor growled almost playfully in the Interfaces general direction. Looking in confusion between the two men, or two _beings, _she saw the Interfaces face rearrange its features into a politely detached look before looking back to the Doctor,

" What did I do to provoke him?" she demanded "I didn't say a word to him"she said feeling thoroughly bemused. At this question the Doctor seemed to suddenly find the console behind Amy very interesting and refused to look at her. "Well?" prodded Amy determined to find out what had made the Doctor so uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Well," the Doctor began struggling to find words that would not offend the impatient looking redhead in front of him " if you're going to wear a skirt that short…" he tailed off when he saw the look of comprehension dawn on Amy's face.

"Wait, so computer program was _flirting_ with me?" Amy began incredulously and recoiled slightly at the thought of being chatted up by a computer program before a mischievous glint appeared in her eye and she continued sarcastically" Oh Rory would love this!" The Doctor gave a sudden laugh that he tried and failed to pass off as a cough

" Oh I'm sure he would" he answered innocently. Amy narrowed her eyes at the timelord before turning back towards the flickering hologram,

" No matter what this Jack's like normally, surely he would draw the line somewhere" she said looking at the Doctor and gesturing towards the Interface. She was surprised to see the Doctor look faintly amused, "What?"

"Nothing," he said while all the time looking like he was trying to stifle a laugh " just I don't think that Jack even knows _how_ to draw the line." he said chuckling quietly to himself before being interrupted,

"Systems check has been running for 8 minutes and counting" said the Interface, with no inflection in his voice apart from the heavy American accent, before continuing with " systems check failing; fragment links disintegrating."

While none of this meant anything to Amy she could tell that something was wrong from the words and also the fact that the Doctor looked down anxiously through the glass floor where sure enough the wires had begun to spark again as though threatening to erupt into another fire. Without so much as a backwards glance the Doctor hurled himself down the stairs and began his reconfiguring and programming and god knows what else.

Looking back at the Interface Amy resigned herself to keep flicking her way through the faces of days gone by; she had come to far to go back now and, if she were honest with herself, she was more than a little curious about who else she might encounter. Drawing herself up to her full height she addressed the Interface,

"Interface show me the next image" she said quickly. The next image to assault her was a second familiar face; Rory's face. Smiling to herself at seeing her husband in front of her and getting excited because it must mean that she was getting closer to finding her copy she smiled and once again asked "Interface show me the next person." At first Amy was disappointed to see another man standing in front of her and she immediately opened her mouth to request the next person to be shown before she fully took in what she was seeing.

There was something familiar about this man. It wasn't his hair or face that was familiar, in fact there was nothing about _him _that was familiar in any way at all. It was the clothes that the man was wearing that caught her attention. The clothes that could remember seeing such a long time ago when a mysterious alien crashed into her back garden all those years ago.

No, it wasn't the man that she had seen before. But she could remember seeing another man wear those exact clothes, right down to the converse all stars on his feet.

….

A/N- so tell me what you think! Once again a gigantic thank you to all those of you who responded, it's nice to have a bit of feed back, all the best-VE


	6. Chapter 6

_There was something familiar about this man. It wasn't his hair or face that was familiar, in fact there was nothing about him that was familiar in any way at all. It was the clothes that the man was wearing that caught her attention. The clothes that could remember seeing such a long time ago when a mysterious alien crashed into her back garden all those years ago._

_No, it wasn't the man that she had seen before. But she could remember seeing another man wear those exact clothes, right down to the converse all stars on his feet._

Amy looked at the man carefully, she had definatly not seen him any where before but she could remember the Doctor saying that he had just regenerated when he landed in her garden so many years ago which would explain the clothes and why she remembered them being much more _raggedy._

The man himself looked very different from her Doctor, this man had wide brown eyes that were fixed straight ahead and a thinner face. He was older too, he looked as if he were in his mid-thirties and he was slightly more filled out than her Doctor.

She continued to stare at him in a manner that she wouldn't have dared do so openly if he was actually aware of his surroundings, and as she did so she noticed something else; the similarities between the two Doctors. Apart from the obvious flaws in being able to dress themselves normally (the man in front of her was wearing a floor length trench coat over a blue suit, she supposed he must have got it off of Captain Jack or maybe vice versa) even through the flickering translucent hologram that was portrayed in front of her she could see the pain burning in the mans' eyes.

Pain that made her believe that the man she was seeing had lived through over 900 years of hardship and that he could remember every single one, she could see it in her Doctors' eyes sometimes but he would make a joke or turn away and the moment would be gone as quickly as it came to pass.

Remembering what her Doctor had said about provoking a response out of the Interface she hastily decided to try to draw some response out of him. It wasn't everyday that the Doctor would reveal something about himself and he always shut off from her when she did manage to get something out of him by speaking at one hundred words a minute. She told him this once, she cut straight across his nonsensical rambling and told him that he talked all the time but he never _said a_nything, she knew the moment the words left her mouth it was the wrong thing to say as she saw the sadness flicker behind his eyes and his lips quirk as he told her it wasn't the first time someone had told him that.

No, she decided, she had the perfect opportunity to find out more about the Doctor and she wasn't going to throw it away because he was sure as hell not going to tell her.

Glancing down stealthily she saw the real Doctor impatiently waving his hand in front of the dissipating smoke as he peered anxiously at the mess of hanging switchboards and frayed wires hanging down from the underbelly of the Tardis. Looking back up she saw the Interface following her actions and donning a impartial expression across his unfamiliar features. Taking the plunge she leaned forward slightly and lowered her voice slightly, she doubted the Doctor would be to impressed with her digging into his past, she racked her brains for questions to ask him, after all she already knew who he was so she blurted out the first thing that popped into her head

"How did you, I mean this person" she amended quickly before the Interface could correct her, " how did you- he, die?" she wondered if the Interface could understand her awkwardly phrased question but she need't have worried for the answer was almost instantaneous, if not unexpected,

"I am currently displaying the form of the tenth incarnation of the Doctor," although the voice was flat the words were slightly garbled as though he was struggling to talk slowly, although knowing the Doctor even in his previous lives he probably talked way too fast, "this body of the Doctor was killed through radiation poisoning"

"Radiation poisoning?" said Amy, her eyes widening in surprise for the Doctor had been known to proudly state that he could withstand almost any form of radiation and that he had even played with radiation blocks as a child- not that Amy believed this last one but still, " I thought you timelords were immune to radiation?"

"Generally they- he is," said the Interface in an offhand manner as though he were discussing the weather not a slow and pain filled death "but this radiation was amplified and focused within vinvochi glass- the Doctor sacrificed himself for another mans life"

"He sacrificed… himself…for who?" asked Amy, her voice suddenly very husky and her throat extremely dry "Show me". At her last command the man in front of her flickered and came into focus; an old man stood before her, he wore warm thick clothes and had a pair of binoculars slung around his neck, even as she looked at him the old man looked up and smiled at her and said in the curiously flat voice of the Interface,

"I am showing you Wilfred Mott" at this statement the Interface returned to his previous look of the previous incarnation of the Doctor who stood in before her and viewed her dispassionately. Amy knew that the Doctor thought there were many things worth dying for but to know that he had taken the metaphorical bullet for someone (and Amy felt awful for letting this thought even enter her mind) someone who was not especially extraordinary or young really brought forward the kind of man he was. She had heard him say before that the most important man in the universe was the ordinary man but she never quite understood how much he believed that. She was too ravelled up within her own mind to notice that she was about to be disturbed.

"Amy! I think I've found the problem, it was simple really-" the Doctor who had bounded up the stairs like a ball of energy tailed off when he saw the image of the Interface and the stark, grieved look that had settled upon Amy's face.

"I see" Amy barely had time to register the strange expression he wore before he strode deliberately across the control room.

…

A/N- I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I completely lost the plot line and any thing I managed to write sounded forced; it's still not my best work but I hope you enjoy it. This is the penultimate chapter so reviews are even more appreciated than before even if they say how disgusted you are at my lack of updating skills. Thanks for making it this far! -VE


	7. Chapter 7

"_Amy! I think I've found the problem, it was simple really-" the Doctor who had bounded up the stairs like a ball of energy tailed off when he saw the image of the Interface and the stark, grieved look that had settled upon Amy's face. _

"_I see" Amy barely had time to register the strange expression he wore before he strode deliberately across the control room._

Amy watched as the Doctor walked over to stand by the Interface and tried to detect any hint of the thoughts that were obviously raging inside his head. He looked the Interface up and down again before speaking in a low voice unhindered by emotion,

" How long before diagnostics are complete?"

" Systems check has been running for 11 minutes and counting"

When the Doctor received his reply he made a motion as if to walk back in the direction from which he had came, and he would have to if it were not for Amy who had placed herself directly in front of him and was looking up at him with a pleading face that was filled with apology. Seeing that the Doctor wasn't going to speak she hastened to make herself be heard before he stormed off.

" Doctor, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to snoop I was just looking for myself and you- I mean he showed up and I just thought I'd ask a few-"

"What did you ask it?" the Doctor's quiet voice cut across Amy's babbling with such command that she stood there with eyes wide and staring into his face, unable to come up with a truthful reply that she thought wouldn't upset him further.

"WHAT DID YOU ASK IT?" the Doctor's shout seemed to bring Amy back to the present.

" Not much," came Amy's mumbled reply as she stared shamefaced at her feet, "just who he was and how he died." Amy risked a glance upwards at the Doctor as he rubbed his temples as if he were trying to rid himself of a headache.

"Right. Right, sorry I shouldn't have shouted." Came the Doctor's weary reply.

Bracing herself, Amy spoke, " Why didn't you want me to speak to him? What's wrong with him?"

The Doctor seemed unsurprised with her question but it was always difficult to tell the Doctor emotion especially when he wanted for them to remain hidden. He opened his mouth to answer her but it wasn't his voice that was heard throughout the room.

"Systems check complete," came the flat voice of the Interface from next to the console where he had been all but forgotten, "A flaw has been found in the binary coding from the atom accelerator. Problem has been found and rectified remotely."

Amy looked back to the Doctor's face as he turned away from the Interface and grabbed what looked like a microphone from the console but what she knew was actually the microphone for transmitting over the Tardis intercoms. She watched as the Doctor called for Rory to get down to the control room and saw as he turned back around to her. Amy looked into his face as she noticed the too bright eyes and the slightly manic expression and she understood.

She didn't know why but she understood that after seeing the Interface and knowing that Amy had asked it question the Doctor needed to go on a adventure across the stars and just forget what had happened for now.

Scraping together a smile she turned to the Doctor who had already bounded across the control room and was not typing in co-ordinates in a frenzied fever of flying fingers.

Rory stumbled into the room and walked up to the console with a genial smile which faded when he saw the state of the Doctor and the stricken look which had settled upon Amy's face. He opened his mouth but shut it just as quickly when he saw Amy shake her head minutely.

At that moment the Doctor looked up and saw his two companions standing there somewhat awkwardly and his face broke into a slightly unconvincing smile.

"Right! I've set the controls to random, so god knows where we'll end up!" The Doctor began to usher both Amy and Rory towards the doors of his ship of which they seemed slightly reluctant to leave. " Come on! It's time to go!" Said the Doctor with impatience colouring his tone slightly before he realised his mistake.

Amy barely had time to recognize the look of pure horror on the Doctors face over what she supposed he had said before she felt a hand between her shoulder blades push her from behind and she stumbled out of the Tardis and into the unknown. Looking round she saw that Rory had stumbled too and was looking at the Doctor who had evidently pushed them and who now had his back pressed the Tardis doors. Offering only a forced smile in explanation he walked forward intent on starting a new adventure.

~o~o~o~

Inside the Tardis the lights had dimmed and the only sound was the comforting lull of the engines as they settled. The Interface stood in the middle of the console room his emotionless mask gone and in its stead was the expression of a broken man who new what was coming for him.

"I don't want to go." those five words went as unheard as they did the first time they were uttered.

With a sense of finality the Interface turned it's holographic head upwards and closed it's eyes as it was blinked out of existence, never to be used again if it's owner could help it.

…...

A/N- Ok so I'm finally done! I've really enjoyed writing this story but if I'm honest I'm glad I've reached the end of it! It means the world to me if anyone messages me or leaves a review so please do! Come on it's the last chapter! I'm happy to clear up any queries if anyone's unsure about the storyline. If you've got time feel free read my other stories, they're all written in vaguely the same style, all the best -VE


End file.
